In the Library - Dramione Oneshot
by GalacticGlow
Summary: Just a little oneshot :3


Finally. Hermione finally found it. This was what she desperately needed. And now, she had it. She had thought, being in the library of Hogwarts, finding a decent book on what was actually a suitable subject for students and one that would not get her into trouble if she was caught reading it, would be easy. Apparently not.

Her hand clasped around the rather worn spine of the ancient book, simply named 'Arithmancy' and pulled. She needed this for obvious reasons. O.W.L.s were coming up. Not much more to say. Only, there was one problem. The book simply would not budge, no matter how hard she pulled. In fact, it felt as if it was being pulled away from her.

Seconds later, she discovered that it was indeed being pulled - snatched from her hands. It slipped out of her hands with a jerk, leaving a narrow gap that allowed her chocolate eyes to lock onto a pair of cold, grey ones. Cold grey eyes she unfortunately, knew quite well.

"Malfoy."

His grey eyes rolled.  
"Mudblood." he sneered before walking away. Hermione quickly found herself following. She needed that book. Just the thought of what would happen if she didn't get that book, and study was too much to handle. She could fail!

"Malfoy, may I ask why you need that particular book? I mean, there are others." she said in a huff as the two inched closer to the edge of the long bookshelf where they would inevitably meet up face to face.  
"O.W.L.'s, Granger. Don't tell me you've forgotten?" the pompous Slytherin drawled.

The two slammed into each other with a thud. Hermione would have gone for the book in Draco's hands, if not for the fact that he was holding it behind his back and giving her the most disgusted glare. "I have not forgotten!" Hermione said hastily as she quickly backed away from him, acting like he was some sort of vile creature… which, he was. "I just don't understand why you need that book. You don't even do Arithmancy!"

Draco stared down at her in slight bewilderment. Was he really that unnoticeable in class?  
"Granger, I'm in your class. We share the same Arithmancy class." he said, his voice a tad bit too loud for the librarian, Madam Pince. Even behind a few bookshelves, the Slytherin and Gryffindor could clearly hear her "SHHH!"

Hermione crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. "I've never noticed you." she stated. "Well, it's hard not to notice your overbearing know-it-all-ness!" Draco spat, just before smirking. "Not like anyone would notice you otherwise. "

Hermione glowered. She didn't know why, but years of insults from this boy hadn't hardened her very much. Words like 'Mudblood' no longer bothered her, but petty insults like these always managed to get to her. Maybe because they were true? she didn't know. All she knew was that she absolutely hates it.

"Give me the book." Hermione demanded and flung her right hand out.  
"Why would I do that?" Draco scoffed, his smug smirk still etched onto his face.  
"Because I'm guessing you don't want to get hit in the face. Again." the bushy haired girl motioned with her hand to show Draco that she wanted the book, and quick. His smirk only grew.  
"Threats, Granger? That's low, even for someone as low as a muggle-born. You, in other words." "Give me the book Draco or so help me I will hit you."  
"Over a book? Merlin, Granger, you've gotten quite violent. Potter and Weasley never did seem like the best inf-" his words and smirk faltered as he realised what she just said. His name. "-luence…"

Why did that make him falter? why did it make something in his chest lurch? Draco wasn't so sure he wanted to know.

It was Hermione's turn to smirk. She could see the shock embedded onto his pompous face as clear as day. Of course, this was exactly what she was expecting when she on purposely uttered his name. Saying his name gave her enough time to hook her arm around him and snatch the book out of his hands.

"Thank you!" she taunted sweetly, hugging the book to her chest as she began to make her way pass the quiet blonde.  
"That's hardly fair!" He suddenly snapped and spun around and firmly gripped her arm, freezing her in her tracks. Hermione dropped her gaze to the pale hand wrapped around her arm, and scowled. His grip hurt.  
"I would hardly call you freezing and me taking a book that I obviously grabbed first 'unfair'." she said and thrashed her arm out of his grip. It took a bit of force to stop herself from rubbing her sore arm. She did not want to give him the satisfaction - nor the thought that he had hurt her. "Now if you don't mind, I need to go and study."

Draco watched her leave with an incredibly sour look on his face. There was no way he was putting his grades on the line just because some Gryffindor took an old, ratty book out of his hands. He'd just have to find another… even if that meant rereading every Arithmancy book in the library.

That would be too much work. He needed that book.

"Oy, Granger!" Draco yelled and ran after the brunette, ignoring the hushing he was receiving from Madam Pince. Hermione walked faster, making her way to an armchair. Unfortunately, she didn't walk fast enough. Once again, Draco's hands were on her arm. Fortunately, this time, much more softer.

"What now?" Hermione groaned, her shoulders slumping as she turned to face the Slytherin. Not for the first time that day, he rolled his eyes.  
"I don't like talking with you anymore than you do," that felt like the tiniest bit of a lie, "But I need that book. Please."  
Hermione furrowed her brow. Please? since when did Draco say please?  
"Back to my original question. Why do you need it? I know O.W.L.'s is somewhat of an answer, but it's not your truthful answer. You've said numerous times that you are smarter than me. If that were true, you wouldn't need it, nor worry about O.W.L'.s."  
"I just do." Draco muttered and let go of her arm, running out of things to say. He couldn't admit that he wasn't as smart as her. She was a muggle-born! "Why do you 'just do'?"

A muggle-born that would not give up.  
"Can't you mind your own bloody business?" Draco sneered, his voice growing loud again.  
"Like you can talk!" Hermione retorted, "Why do you want it so much?"  
"Bloody Hell Granger I said please! What more do you want?"  
"An answer!"

Draco had had enough. So what if he had to admit it? He could not fail his exams. The thought of what his father would say if he did was terrifying…  
"Alright, alright! I'm not as smart as you are and I need that book because I'm already failing Arithmancy and I can't fail the exams! Happy?" he snapped.

Hermione let out a short laugh. She wasn't expecting that. She honestly thought he was planning something bad. Then again, what bad could Arithmancy do?  
"Very. And i'm very happy to finally hear you admit it." she said smugly and shoved the book into his chest. She didn't really need it anyway. At least, not after that pleasant surprise.  
"If you mention this to anyone, I'll-" "You'll what, Draco?" Hermione asked, on purposely saying his name again to see him freeze.

He did just that. And again, he felt something in his chest lurch.

That was not good. For both of them.

Throwing each other a quick glare, Draco's being much more angrier, the Slytherin and Gryffindor parted ways. The Slytherin sat and grudgingly opened his book, many troubling thoughts rushing through his head, and the Gryffindor strolled towards the exit and left the library, a feeling of triumph circulating through her body.


End file.
